Just a Simple Plan
by jdiddy123
Summary: When Mr. Schue decided Puck needs to contribute more to the club, he has Puck tackle his biggest assignment ever. Puck brings something new to the club, and they all share more than they ever have in a song. Rated T for cussing and possible graphic scenes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was totally random..aha. This is my 4th fanfic on here (please check out my other 3! 2 are completed the other is in progress!) so yeah..I hope you like this. I just wanted to do something by my favorite band (and yes I came up with the all the artists in Puck's list off the top of my head..), but anyways, please enjoy the story and please let me know what you think! ALSO, this isn't going to be that long... And it takes place before the "On My Way" episode. Sometime in the recent season three between the time when Sam comes back and the "On My Way." episode...and, sorry ahead of time for typo's. I just broke my arm AGAIN (the other one this time though) and its a full arm cast so it's really hard to type..please review , and let me know what you think about the different POVs (point of views), I've never done it before so I wanna know if it's confusing or not. They won't all be in so many different POV's though. Just this one. Now that this freakishly long A/N is over, please enjoy the story...thanks for reading (:**

**Just a Simple Plan;**

**Chapter One: (3rd Person POV.)**

"Guys, stop talking! Listen!" Mr. Schue said, frustrated at the opposite of enthusiasm he had at the class since they'd taken regionals with no problem. They all pretended to be listening; Puck staring at all the girls in the class, or at least all the ones he found hot, which was getting difficult to tell now. Rachel was a hot Jew, but she was crazy. Quinn needed some mental medication, Santana and Brittany were taken ..and didn't really play for his team. Mercedes wanted nothing to do with him, Sugar was just plain freaky, and Tina was taken, and not really his type. Glee needed some new girls...Rachel was bored, which was unnusual, since she normally sat soaking in every word he said, trying new ways to make herself a star. Finn was trying hard to stay awake, and Quinn wanted nothing more than for Mr. Schue to shut up.

"Puck, it's time you contribute more to this class." Mr. Schue said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"This lessons all on you, so you better pick something good." He finished.

"Uh, Mr. Schue? why me?" Puck asked asked. He smirked,

"Well, for starters, you never really contribute to the class voluntarily unless something is in it for you. So now, your job will most likely decide a song choice for nationals." Mr. Schue explained.

"What is the lesson, exactly?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"Uh..." Puck trailed off..

He sighed,

"Well, I said I would pick one of you to come up with an artist and the rest of you guys have to pick a song by them that explains how you are feeling or something that is going on with you and sing it to the class either as a duet or as a solo...so your job is to pick the artist Puck...and you all vote on who's song was the best, and it will be something we sing at Nationals." Mr. Schue explained, obviously annoyed that Puck missed his lecture...

"Okay Mr. Schue.." Puck sighed, upset that now something this important was now on him. At least he didn't pick Rachel though Puck thought, or they'd all be forced to sing some dreadful ballad.

"Mr. Schue, don't you think someone, like me or Finn for example, would do better with this assignment?" Rachel whined to Mr. Schue.

"Rachel, not everything is all on you. Maybe if we let someone other than you choose the song, someone other than you can have a chance singing lead at Nationals." Mr. Schue told her.

"I'm not trying to be boastful Mr. Schue, but you all know me singing lead is our best shot winning nationals..." Rachel obviously was boasting.

"And how well did that work for us last year?" Santana snapped, STILL hating Rachel from losing Nationals last year.

"The Kiss That Missed" Quinn laughed, now just going along with the class.

"That was my fault! She's got the most talent in here." Finn defended Rachel.

"Your just saying that because you have to. I think Mercedes has the best voice for a female lead." Sam interjected. Mercedes looked away.

"I think Santana has the best voice." Brittany said quietly.

"I agree with Britt.._I _have best voice in here." Santana said, not even trying to hide the bragging tone of her voice.

"GUYS! We aren't doing this anymore! Rachel, your voice is _amazing._ When you sing, it's like nothing else in the world. You filled with talent! Mercedes, your voice is so special, you have lungs like no one else and you really know how to use them. Santana, something about your voice is so unique. You have such control over your voice, and you can sing almost any song. Your voice is so different, and I really was shocked to see something that amazing from a girl so young. You all have amazing voices, special in different ways. Why fight to see who's is the best?" Mr. Schue told them. Rachel looked away, annoyed that she'd have to sing something Puck picked.

"I don't understand the point of this lesson Mr. Schue." Finn was confused, like always.

"Guys, we all know what to expect if I tell you you can sing whatever you want. You guys stick to the same types of songs all the time. You've sang songs that sound so different, but similar in meaning. Now your going to sing songss that sound similar, but are very different in meaning. I want you guys to dig deeper, to find something you never thought you'd be singing and sing it. I want you to be able to sing anything, not just the songs that you think go with your voice. To really make it, you need to be able to sing any song, by anyone. So that's why Puck is going to pick the artist and you all have to find one of their songs to sing, to make it your own and show me how much talent you really do have. If you can go on that stage at Nationals and sing a song that's way out of your usual range, and manage to do it perfectly, that trophy is ours. No more questions about this guys. We're doing it." Mr. Schue was upset at the lack of enthusiasm in his kids.

"So, I can pick _anyone_ I want, not just some 80's show tune band? Anyone?" Puck asked.

"_Anyone. _Just make it school appropriate." Mr. Schue clarified.

Puck sighed, "So... that means I _can't_ pick The Sex Pistols?" Puck was upset. Mr. Schue second guessed himself on who should pick the artist for this lesson. He couldn't have kids coming in singing Anarchy in the U.K, or something _BAD_, like Bodies...that would just be terrifying...he shook the thought out of his head.

"Please make this good Puck..." Mr. Schue told him. The bell rang, and everyone headed out of the class, except, of course, Rachel, who wanted nothing more than to continiously complain and threaten to quit Glee Club.

"Have the artist picked by next rehearsal!" Mr. Schue shouted to Puck as the kids all filed out of the choir room.

**!**

_**Pucks POV:**_

I sat in bed, thinking about who I would chose. I mean, if I picked, like, some classic rock something-or-other, everyone would love me. If I picked a show tune band or someone that does a lot of ballads, Kurt and Rachel would be my new best friends. Pick something R&B? Mercedes would be all over me. Santana could sing just about anything, but she'll probably hate me for whatever I chose just because she can...Screw it. I'm done pleasing everyone else, not that I ever really did in the first place. I'm just going to pick something that I like. We've done show tunes, hip hop and rap, ballads, alternative, rock, some old ACDC and Bon Jovi stuff, and even a little country. We've done just about every genre of music out there. But we skipped one. And the Puckasaurus is about to bring it to the Glee Club. Get ready glee kids, Puck is bring Punk to the glee club.

I had the genre, but I needed to find an artist. A band that not only had awesome sounding music, but music that really said something, songs that meant something and came from somewhere. Songs that would help us win Nationals. At first, I highly considered picking Blink-182...but I could just see someone singing Family Reunion **...**Mr. Schue would hate me. And most of their songs wouldn't win us Nationals, since they only had a few songs, like Adams song, that sounded _real. _ put my iPod on shuffle. The first song that played? Any Given Sunday, by Simple PlaThe Sex Pistols_? _Anarchy in the U.K. was just about as Punk as it gets...And then, I remembered Mr. Schue implying a _no_ to that one too...The Ramones? Blitzkreig Bop is the number 1 punk song on any list...but they were kind of an old band...Sum 41? That just didn't feel right! D.O.A? Not very popular..but they were pretty good...I could do MxPx? Or maybe Good Charlotte? This was a lot harder than it seemed...I went through about a dozen bands..Wire, The Germs, Fear, BuzzCocks, Discharge, Link 80, The Clash, Rancid, The Misfits, The Who, Minor Threats, Dead Kennedys...nothing seemed like it'd win us Nationals though! But I realized I was thinking too hard. I was searching through my iPod and listening to hundreds of songs in a row. Finally, I gave up, I put my iPod on shuffle, and an old song by Reset came on. That's when it came to me... I needed something modern, with songs people can relate to. It was perfect. _Simple Plan. _(**A/N: For those of you that don't know, I referenced Reset and Simple Plan because the lead singer of Simple Plan, Pierre Bouvier, was in a band with his friend, Chuck some-thing-or-other, when he was 13 and it was called Reset but that fell through so they made another band in 1999, called Simple Plan with some other friends and it got way more popular. Just some info. there)**

They had songs about real things...and they had some punk songs, some rock songs, some pop songs. They had songs for everyone. It was perfect. I couldn't wait till next rehearsal to tell Mr. Schue. And they told me to _grow up_...I was fine, I wasn't changing anything. I'd sit in my room listening to Good Charlotte, Sum 41, Blink-182, or MxPx all day if I fucking felt like it.

**!**

**Rachel's POV:**

"What do you think he's going to pick?" I asked Finn nervously. Maybe Puck told him, they _were_ really good friends after all...

"I don't know Rach, it's Puck. But don't worry. I meant what I said about you in Glee Club yesterday. You'll be able to sing whatever it is he picks, and you'll win this, and then you'll win us Nationals." Finn smiled at me. How did I get lucky enough to have him?

"Thanks." I smiled back at him. He leaned in and kissed me, and all I could think about was how much I wanted to marry him. I really did want to spend the rest of my life with him...he wouldn't get in the way of my career, no matter what everyone else said.

"But what if he picks something like ..rap?" I whined as I pulled away from him.

"Rachel. He isn't going to pick rap. Puck isn't the smartest, but he's not always an idiot. He wants to win Nationals just as much as the rest of us. He's going to pick something that he likes, and that everyone will have a good chance to be able to sing to." Finn tried to calm me down. I was just so stressed. I didn't get to compete in sectionals, and I didn't get to sing too much at Regionals. I _had_ to win us Nationals.

"But what if-" I started but Finn cut me off. "Rachel! You're going to be fine, and you're going to win this for us, okay?" Finn was starting to sound a little annoyed with me.

"Fine..." I said, hinting at a slight smile. He grinned, and leaned back in to kiss me. I couldn't think about Glee Club anymore. I was too..._distracted. _What's that feeling when you get off a plane after a really long time? _Jet Lag_. That's how I felt when Finn pulled away. I felt dizzy and shaken up, but it didn't stop me from leaning back in.

**!**

** Blaine's POV:**

"You know he's going to pick something stupid." Kurt told me.

"You don't know that." I tried to tell him. He didn't even seem to be listening.

"Blaine. We had to sing It's My Life once. I couldn't talk for the next to days and I wasn't even singing lead! My voice is not built to sing that kind of music."

"Kurt. Finn isn't picking, Puck is. Finn would pick something like Bon Jovi. Calm down, Puck isn't going to pick something like that."

"Why is Mr. Schue making us do this? Why can't we all just pick a song, all by different artists. This is so stupid." He whined.

"He's right. This builds the team too. This is good Kurt. Wont it be worth it if we win nationals?" I tried.

"I guess..." He said.

"Kurt, are you okay?" I asked him. He didn't usually wine so much, or at least not about stuff like that.

"Yeah." He said quickly.

"Now tell me the truth." I tried again.

"It's my dad! He used to be my hero, but now it's like I don't exsist. He's always choosing Finn over me. I know I didn't grow up like he planned, but I'm his son, and he's always choosing Finn over me and I'm starting to think it's too late to fix things. I can't help feeling like it's my fault though. I can't be _perfect_, but he wants me to be..."

"Don't get down on yourself for that Kurt. He can't help it. Maybe you should tell him that it's bothering you? It's never too late to fix things...and Kurt? You are perfect." I smiled at him. His mood seemed to brighten, which was all I needed. We were just so _Happy Together_...

**!**

**Kurt's POV:**

Now, okay, I'm gay. So why am I thinking about the hottest girl in school? Even though she's a lesbian. _Her voice._ I can sing, Sam says I sing like Faith Hill, which is a complement I guess. But I don't have the _power_ that Santana has...if I got her on my side, we'd own the competition. They don't typically want me singing at Nationals, because I sing like a girl and I only want to sing girl songs. But if I got Santana, she's beautiful, she can dance, and, she's got power and control over her voice like almost no one else in the club. If I could get her to sing with me, we could make the song, whatever it ended up being, amazing, and we'd so win nationals. I needed Santana on my team...just one problem...she _hated _me.

**!**

**Quinn's POV:**

"Mom, what's for dinner?" I called downstairs.

"Come down and see!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes, walking lazily down the stairs, trudging slowly down each step.

"Mom...you realize we can't just eat fast food every night, right?" I asked, seeing _more_ fast food on the table.

"Then why don't you cook? Quinn, you are 18 years old! You're an adult! Your old enough to live on your own, you've had a child! You've gone through labor, months on drugs, but you can't even _cook _for yourself?" And then she just started crying..

"Um, mom? Are you...okay?" I asked confused.

"You don't appreciate anything Quinn Fabray! All I've done for you and you've never done anything for me! _I_ left _my _husbandfor you after_ you _got _yourself_ pregnant, _I_ lied _for you _when _you_ were going through those ...rough times-" I cut her off.

"Is that what this is about? Mom, that's called _being a parent_. You didn't lie for my benefit..you lied because, like always, your embarassed of me. I'm not my sister. I never will be! I'm not your dream child. As hard as things are for you, they're harder for me. All the things you have to _keep quiet_, I can't. Because that's my life. I never would've turned to the drugs if I had someone there for me. But I don't. You wouldn't talk to me, and in case you didn't notice, I don't really have many friends. You've never asked once what I'm going through. Things are so much harder for me than they are you. You can walk away from me whenever you want, but I can't ever walk away from myself._ Welcome to my life _mom. You can have dinner by yourself." I told her, turning around and heading back upstairs, much faster than coming down.

I grabbed a bag, throwing in this and that, everything I thought I'd need, and headed back down downstairs.

"Where do you think your going?" My mom asked me as I walked out the front door.

"You said it yourself: I'm old enough to be living on my own." I told her, as I slammed the door and walked out. I didn't have anywhere to go, but I could always just sleep in my car for a few days to freak her out and then come back...it wouldn't be the first time. All the other glee kids were probably worrying about their own chance to be the one to win nationals falling apart. I was more worried about my life, and my relationship with my mom falling apart. What people don't understand about addiction, is that it doens't just stop after a while. When things get hard, that want, that desire, is always there. Everytime things get hard for me, I have to fight so hard to not go back to crazy Quinn...I'm not complaining, and I don't talk about it because I don't want people to feel bad for me, I just wish people didn't take what they had for granted, because not everyone was lucky enough to have such a damn perfect life.

**!**

**Sam's POV:**

Honestly? I was totally pumped for this competition. Puck and I listen to just about the same type of music, so most likely he was going to pick something I liked, and could sing to. I won the competition with Quinn my first time joining Glee Club. I was better now than I used to be, so I figured it wouldn't be too hard to win again..maybe I could win us Nationals, and win back Mercedes with this song. Glee Club was going to be awesome next rehearsal. I wasn't worried at all. I was doing this by myself too. I didn't need a partner. I was going to rock this competition, all on my own. And then I was going to get Mercedes back, even if it meant getting knocked out by her boulder of a boyfriend..What we had was _not_ just a summer fling. More like a _Summer Paradise_...Now, to something just as important. _My Abs._ I hadn't worked out in like, almost a day.

**!**

**Santana's POV:**

"Hey Britt, do you think Mr. Schue would even let me, you, or Mercedes win this? Since he has to give us a song at Nationals anyways..." I asked, twirling a bread stick in my finger. For the first time _ever_ I hadn't finished eating. And we were at _Breadstix!_

"I don't know...I'd rather dance than sing anyway. Either way we get a song for sure." Britt said to me, copying me with the bread stick twirling.

"I just want to beat Berry." I laughed, grabbing the bill as the waitress brought it over.

"I shoved the money in the bill, and waited for the waitress to come back.

"What do you think Puck will pick?" Britt asked me.

"Who knows? It's Puck..he could pick anything. I'm not worried, I'll blow Berry out of the water with whatever it is." I joked. Britt smiled, and it made me realize how much of an idiot I'd been for so long.

"Um, no tip?" The waitress commented as she took the bill.

"You have to earn the tip." I snapped, not looking away from Britt. She looked at me confused.

"Let me break it down for you...just because your a little homophobic, you didn't ask if me or my _girlfriend_ wanted more breadsticks...you know, the last person that refused to bring my breadsticks, was _fired. _I mean, come on, you've never seen a lesbian before? Gay rights are a real thing. I'm pretty sure can press charges on you for discriminating, and not doing your job."

"But, you didn't even finish the ones you had." She complained, not sure how to reply to the rest of my critisisms.

"What if I wanted more? The customer is always right." I rolled me eyes at her, motioned to Britt to leave, and headed out the door. What? If I had to be nice to the Glee Kids, I had to ge my bitchy streak out on someone...I can't be _perfect_...if I had to pay for the mean, _ever time_ by the way..., why should I tip too? I was getting low on cash from taking Britt out so much. I didn't have enough money to tip old people too..that's what a pay check is for.

"Santana?" Britt said, kind of nervous. Which made my stomach flip, because I knew she was about to ask me something I probably wouldn't want to answer...

"Your still upset aren't you?"

"About what?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Everything. You wish things were back like they were." She told me. I still didn't know what she was talking about.

"Like they were?" I asked.

"Before...us."

"What? Britt, no! I wouldn't trade you for anything...not an easier life, not a school that didn't hate me, not a grandmother that actually loved me. You're worth more than all that." I told her, but her expression didn't change.

"_I wish that I could save you. _I know you're still upset about the commercial, how you aren't the most popular girl in school anymore. I know you're still sad about everything with your grandma, and-"

"Hey, Britt?" I cut her off. She was freaking me out. It was like she was in my head.

"Yeah?"

"Are your parents home yet?" I asked her. They went on vacation a few days before..

"Not until tomorrow night. Why?"

"Were going to your house." I smirked at her. After a few seconds, a smile crept across her face. She knew what I meant.

**!**

**Rory's POV:**

"Sam, I'm scared." I told him, lifting a weight half the size of the one Sam had.

"Of?" He grunted out, not slowing down his reps.

"The glee competition! I don't know very many american songs."

"Don't worry about it." Sam said, obviously having a difficult time talking. He had to be lifting more than his body weight. I looked pathetic next to him, with a weight half the size as his, but it felt like I was working twice as hard to do half as much as him. No wonder he had abs like that. He should've called Puck to go to the gym with him...my working out was barely even classified as working out. Then again, I wasn't as good at anything as anyone else was. I feel like people didn't even care about me anymore...Would people even miss me _When I'm Gone?_

"Rory. Don't get down on yourself." Sam said, sitting up. "Your voice is great. They all love you. And don't worry, there's a kid over there twice your size lifting less than you. Your fine." Sam layed back across the bench and continued. I suddenly had a lot more confidence.

**!**

**Mercedes' POV:**

"_I never should have let you go..."_ I mentally slapped myself for saying it out loud. I don't love Sam. It was just a summer fling. I don't love him. I love my boyfriend, not Sam. What I had with Sam was just something that happened over summer. It's over. I don't love him. I don't even like him! I told myself as I watched old videos of Whitney Houston singing. Before she died. Trying to make my voice sound nearly as amazing as hers. My day was just sad. I couldn't stop thinking about Sam...My. Day. Sucked. I just wanted to go to glee club to find out what Puck picked so I could start working on my song, to have something to keep my mind off things...like Sam.

**!**

** Arties POV:**

Level 29. High score. Biggest accomplishment ever. And that's when I decided my life was pathetic...Well, I decided my life was pathetic when I was eight, and ended up in this stupid chair. But when I got _that _excited over a high score on a Video Game? I realized that _God Must Hate Me..._That was the only explanation...I lost my first girlfriend to a dancing asain, and my second girlfriend, to another girl...I was stuck in a wheelchair playing video games as a hobby, and I let my mom cut my hair...everything about me screams pathetic...but at least I had a voice...a good voice. And I was dead set on being the one to win us Nationals...after all, I needed an accomplishment bigger than reaching level 29...My biggest competition was Rachel, and she was most likely going to have trouble singing whatever Puck picked. I had the advantage here, for the song choice anyways. And I was going to use it.

**!**

** Sugars POV: **

"But daddy!" I whined. He _never _told me no.

"Listen here Sugar. I had to pull _a lot _of strings to get you in that club. I can't just keep making all these demands. You're in the club, just do what Mr. Schue says." He told me.

"I don't want to! I want to pick my own song." I complained.

"Damnit Sugar! Just...do what he tells you, okay?" My dad was obviously not in a good mood today...I'd just ask him tomorrow. I was not okay with mr. Schue letting that mohawk boy chose the artist that could cost us Nationals!

"Oooh daddy can I have that?" I exclaimed as we passed a very expensive looking necklace.

"Which one?" He asked.

"That one!" I indicated the one that I wanted. He bought it for me within minutes, and even got me a matching bracelet for it...I guess he was in a good mood...but why did he say no to firing Mr. Schue?

**!**

**Tina's POV:**

"Mike?" I asked.

"Tina?" He said, turning around and facing me.

"Why do we always lose competitions? I mean, you dance just as good as Brittany, and I sing just a good as Rachel. Why don't we ever win?"

"Because we don't need to. Rachel acts as if her life depends on this. We do it for fun." Mike shrugged it off like he didn't even care.

"Wouldn't it be nice to win for once though?"

"Winning doesn't matter to me. As long as I'm having fun, and I'm with you..."

"Your such a loser." I joked, smiling at him. He grinned,

"_Loser of the year. _Thats my way." He laughed. I just smiled at him. I guess losing sometimes was better than winning.

**A/N: **** Let me know what you think about the different POVs, I've never done it before so I wanna know if it's confusing. And, I hinted at which song each character would sing, putting in italics, so see if you can figure it out before you read the next chapter (x Please review, let me know if you like this or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for reading! Please review, I need feedback! Please don't be rude, but constructive critism is always appreciated (: if you're going to say that this sucks, at least tell me **_**why **_**it sucks, that way I can fix whatever sucks about it! So please review, I can't make it better if I don't know whats wrong (x okay, so this chapter is going to have **_**way **_**less switching around POVs than last chapter. From now on, it's just going to be a few different perspectives each chapter, if that. ALSO this chapter is short. Let me know what you think about it! (: **

**Chapter Two:**

**Mr. Schue's POV:**

"Do you really think it was a good idea to have _Puck _choose this? I mean, our chance at Nationals could depend on this. Did I tell you he wanted to pick _The Sex Pistols? .._sometimes he just needs to grow up..." I complained to Emma as we packed eachothers lunches.

"And this is you giving him the chance to grow up. This will earn you a lot of respect. For once you didn't pick Rachel for something. He isn't going to let you down Will. He knows the class will hate him if he doesn't pick something good...Don't be dissapointed with him before he has the chance to surprise you." She told me, fixing my tie and handing me my lunch. I gave her hers. I didn't have anything to say, so I just smiled at her. She gave the best advice sometimes...I guess that was one of those bonus's of being married to a Guidance Counselor.

**!**

"Mornin' Will. Do something different with your hair? It has the same home perm look to it as always." Sue greeted me as I walked in to the school.

"Morning Sue." I sighed. I didn't make it to the other side of the hall before I was nearly attacked by Rachel.

"Mr. Schue, I-" She started, but I cut her off.

"Rachel? What are you doing here so early? School doesn't start for an hour?" I asked her.

"I told my dads school started early today, so they let me borrow the car to come early. I need to talk to you." She told me. I was starting to get scared...

"About?"

"Not here. Let's go to the choir room." She stormed off down the hall, leaving me confused and several feet behind her. I reluctantly followed her to the choir room, regretting it when I saw her talking to Brad. She pointed to a chair, indicating for me to sit, and then cued Brad. I really wished I'd stayed home when she started singing...

_ "__Please speak softly, for they will hear us And they'll find out why we don't trust them Speak up dear, 'cause I cannot hear you I need to know why we don't trust them Explain to me this conspiracy against me And tell me how I've lost my power Where can I turn? 'Cause I need something more Surrounded by uncertainty, I'm so unsure Tell me why I feel so alone 'Cause I need to know to whom do I owe Explain to me this conspiracy against me And tell me how I've lost my power I thought that we'd make it Because you said that we'd make it through And when all security fails Will you be there to help me through? Explain to me this conspiracy against me And tell me how I've lost my power How? How I've lost my power?"_

"Um...that was good Rachel, but I don't understand why you came to school an hour early to sing to me?" I had no idea what was going on.

"Mr. Schue, don't you see? If you want us to win Nationals, you need me to sing lead! I chose that song becuase it perfectly portrayed my feellings of losing my power...I'm the leader of this club, I used to make this club, and now it just seems like everyone is agaisnt me."

"No one is against you Rachel. They just want their own chance to shine. They finally realized what you meant when you said being part of something special makes you special. They don't want to be a part of something that makes _you _special, they want to be a part of something that makes _them_ special now. Don't you think that's fair?"

"No! I work harder than all of them! And you know I'm the most talent we have."

"Rachel, last year I would've agreed with you. But we have _so _many amazing voices, were going to see who _else _can pull off a performance that could win us Nationals. You know, if you're so sure you have the best voice in here, why are you worried?"

"You know this is going to be more of a popularity contest than a singing contest Mr. Schue."

"No it won't." I told her, absolutely sure that it wouldn't. The kids wanted to win, so they'd pick who they thought gave them the best chance at winning. Not the people they like. Hopefully.

**!**

**Pucks POV:**

Today's the day. Today I tell Mr. Schue and the Glee Club about my Simple Plan decision for Nationals. I wasn't nervous until it actually got close to telling the class...what if they all thought it was stupid? Or Mr. Schue didn't approve...I didn't have a back up if Mr. Schue said no to them...When the bell finally rang, I paced my way down the hallway, taking each step slower than the last, until I eventually just said _Fuck It. _And I marched right into Glee Club, and wrote _Simple Plan _across the board. Everyone just looked at me.

"Puck? Did you come up with an artist?" Mr. Schue asked, obviously not bothering to look at the board.

"Yup." I replied.

"Uh, who?" He asked. I pointed at the board.

"Simple Plan?" He asked me. The class broke into silent chatting and glaring. Finn looked a little lost, Sam looked flat out thrilled. Artie had his head cocked sideways, making him look like a slightly sad puppy. I thought Kurt was about ready to kill me judging from his facial expression, and Mike looked as if he wasn't even paying attention. Rory looked a lot like a deer in headlights... The girls were the ones with the comments.

"No way." Rachel said, glaring at me. Mercedes was asking around, obvioiusly having _no _idea who this band was. Quinn was staring at the floor, looking like she was trying not to cry...was she _that _emotional about a band? Something else had to be going on with her. Brittany was blowing bubbles with her gum, while Santana filed her nails, muttering rude things about me to whoever looked her way, for no reason whatsoever. Sugar screamed, and everyone stopped talking.

"Aspergers." She shrugged, leaving us all thoroughly confused.

"Puck, can you tell us why you picked this band?" Mr. Schue asked me, now that the class was silent.

"Mr. Schue, one time Finn said that music isn't just about the song, it's about where it came from. Well, at the time, I had no idea what he was talking about...obviously the song came from the person that wrote it! But now I get it. When I was at home, I was listening to music. A song I hadn't heard in a really long time was playing. It was "Friend" by Reset. Well, Reset didn't get to far with their music, but their next band did. Most songs are about love, breaking up, getting back together, how you can't live alone and they're all really depressing and about the same things. But there are a few songs that are about real things. And some of you probably won't even know who this band is, and those of you that do might not like it, but this band, their songs are about some real stuff. Family troubles, some are about breaking up, but a lot of it is real life things. Not just songs that go on and on about getting dumped. I picked them because they have songs that are all about different things, and a lot of their songs are of different genres, kind of like we are..." I explained. Mr. Schue looked impressed..

"Wow. Great job Puck. You really did good with this assignment! Now, I want you all to pick your partners, unless your going to sing alone, and come back next rehearsal with your partner and song picked." Mr. Schue told the class.

"Good job." Sam told me as I sat down.

"I still wanted to pick The Sex Pistols.." I joked. Sam laughed.

"Grow up Noah." Rachel told me. That really set me off. I hated when people told me to grow up. I'm not going to change! I was plenty grown up to help Quinn pay off doctors bills, and still have fun. I'm not changing who I am. If that makes me a Lima Loser, then so be it.

"She was a girl from Birmingham, She just had an abortion, She was case of insanity." I started to sing the first few words of Bodies, whispering so only Sam could here me. He laughed. Rachel turned back around. She rolled her eyes.

"What? That songs about being _against _abortion. I think. Why are you rolling your eyes?" Sam asked.

"Your so immature." Rachel told us.

"I'm not the one that came to school an hour early to sing for Mr. Schue." Sam told her. Her face errupted red, and she turned back around. I don't know how Sam figured it out, but it was sure funny.

**!**

**Kurts POV:**

The second Mr. Schue stopped talking, I practically ran over to Santana. I might've had a better shot getting Mercedes to agree to be my partner, but we'd _never _agree on a song. Rachel and Santana were the only other ones with the power voice I needed, and Rachel would undoubtably be singing with Finn. That just left Santana, who for some reason, never actually sang with Brittany other than Landslide with Ms. Holiday.

"What do you want, Porcelain?" Santana turned to face me as I approached her.

"You." I said, which probably sounded very creepy, thinking back on it.

"What?" She asked, obviously having no clue what I was talking about.

"You need to be my partner for this."

"No way lady face. I'm doing this all on my own. I need to _win_, I'm not gonna sing some sappy song about loving your Blazer Boyfriend with you."

"I don't want to sing a song about Blaine. Just, Santana, be my partner. Please. I know I can make us win..."

"I don't need you to win..I can win just fine all on my own."

"I'll give you the lead part in the song...if we win, you can sing lead in this and most likely whatever Mr. Schue has the troubletones sing."

"I don't need the lead part, not when I can do fine all by myself."

"Normally, I'd say you could beat Rachel. But not Rachel and Finn doing a duet. You know they're gonna do some ballad, and how are you gonna top that by yourself? You need me."

"Fine lady face. But I'm singing lead. And I'm dropping out if this turns into a love song."

"Deal." I said, trying not to show the excitment on my face. So I had my partner, Finn obviously was working with Rachel, but the rest of the class didn't really seem motivated to find someone to sing with...that, or they just would rather sing alone. So far, it looked like either Rachel and Finn or Santana and I had the best shot at winning that. And then winning us Nationals. Maybe if I finally won something, did something important and accomplished something, my dad would chose me over Finn again. I was hanging onto the last hope that winning this would make me perfect ...at least to him.

**A/N: This is a really short chapter..aha wow. Okay well the next one will be longer...ALSO. I know I've made like 3 references to Bodies by The Sex Pistols...if your like under 13 please don't look that song up and traumatize yourselfs...Seriously. If you know the song, it'll make more sense to you. But pleaaaase don't traumatize yourself, that song is...graphic. At least to me anyways...Well, please give me any suggestions or things you'd like to see happen in this! The next chapter should come up soon (: Pleaaase please please review. Thank you all! OH. Before I forget: **

**The song that Rachel sang was; Conspiracy by Paramore (:**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with Softball (and lots of it! Games 2 days a week and practices 3 days a week...I have 2 days off from that and then I have guitar on one of those days...plus loads of homework..d: I'm busy!) so I haven't had much time to write...with a broken arm and a new puppy on top of that, I just don't have time for writing every night anymore. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter (:**_

_**I don't remember if I did this already or not, so, **_

_** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters yada yada yada...d;**_

_**Just a Simple Plan-**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_(Puck's POV)_

"Grow up." Some skanky cheerio rolled her eyes at me, after noticing my...wandering eyes.

"This is who I am." I laughed to Artie, after the cheerio told me to grow up.

"Damn straight." He laughed, but it faded after a few seconds. I don't know why, but the past few days Artie seemed really upset. And I just couldn't figure out what was wrong with him...

"So, what song are you gonna' sing?" I asked him, to see what everyone picked.

"You're gonna' have to wait, just like the rest of us." He told me, grabbing his stuff from his locker.

"Fair enough." I shrugged, getting my textbook and then making my way to Algebra. After the whole _Shelby Corcaron _phase was over, that class just SUCKED. So I went back to sleeping through the class, or drawing pornographic pictures in my notebook of every hot chick I knew.

"Noah!" The teacher yelled, dropping a textbook a few inches away from my face.

"I'm awake!" I yelled, jumping up.

"I was just thinking...about the problem...really hard." I told her.

"You were thinking about the problem?" she asked me. I nodded hesitantly.

"I asked what today's date was." she told me. The whole class started laughing. I shrugged,

"Had to think about that one." She turned back to the board and wrote the proper date on the board. I fell asleep again before she even finished writing 2012.

!

(Brittany's POV)

"Santana. Guess what?" I said excitedly as I walked up to her at her locker.

"Oh, hey Britt. What's going on?" She asked, not taking her head out of her locker.

"My parents are gone for another week." I told her, smiling. I expected her to look at me, but she just said,

"That's cool."

"You okay?" I asked her. That wasn't normal for her.

"I'm fine." She said quickly, taking some books from her locker, but still not looking at me.

"San, I know you like unicorns but don't like Kurt. He's just to much for you, I would know. I dated him, sort of." I told her. She looked at me like I was the craziest person on the planet.

"_WHAT?" _She finally made eye contact with me.

"You like Kurt huh? That's why your singing with him and won't talk to me?" I asked her.

"Britt! Don't even think like that! Lady face is _not _my type. Same team, sure, but opposite sides of the field. I'm singing with him cause' he bribed me. And what? I'm talking to you?" She replied, all in one breath.

"No you've been avoiding me since yesterday."

"I haven't seen you since yesterday..." She looked confused.

"You know what, nevermind that." She smiled, but I could tell something was up still. She took my hand and walked to class with me, but something still didn't feel right...I just didn't know what. I felt like she was distant. More than normal. And it scared me. What if she was going to try and makes things like they used to be? What if she was done with me and just wanted to be HBIC again? It worried me that she might try to bury herself back in the closet, and take me down with her...

!

(Sam's POV)

_I'm ready. I'm ready. I'm ready. I'm ready. I'm ready. I'm ready. _I told myself, sounding strangely like SpongeBob in my head..., until I made it to the choir room. I was _going _to get Mercedes back, and I was going to perform first, so that I'd be the one everyone had to live up to. I just had to beat Rachel to it. Her and Finn would probably want to be first. But they'd have to suck it up and let me. I took my seat, holding onto my guitar like it was my lifeline, and waited for the rest of the class to show up. As soon as everyone sat down, I stood up and said, or rather shouted,

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to go first."

"Wow...good job Sam! Hang on a second and you can go." He told me. Rachel was giving me death stares, and that alone made it worth it.

"Alright guys, today's the day. I want 4 volunteers today, and then after that I'll be assigning you a day to perform. Remember, you guys all vote, and this time you can't vote for yourself, for who you think has the best shot at winning us nationals. Go full out! Alright Sam, start us off. " Mr. Schue said. I made my way down to the center of the class, looked right at Mercedes, and began to play my guitar. It was a little shakey at first, I almost dropped the A chord when I looked into her eyes, but I picked it back up and started singing,

_"__Oh, Oh, Take me back, take me back. Oh yeah. Back to summer paradise. My heart is sinking, As I'm lifting up, Above the clouds away from you, And I can't believe I'm leaving, Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do. But someday, I will find my way back To where your name Is written in the sand! Cause I remember every sunset, I remember every word you said. We were never gonna say goodbye. Singing la-da-da-da-da! Tell me how to get back to, Back to summer paradise with you And I'll be there in a heartbeat, Oh-oh. I'll be there in a heartbeat. Oh-oh. Tell 'em. My soul is broken, Streets are frozen. I can't stop these feelings melting through. And I'd give away a thousand days, oh, Just to have another one with you. What'd you say?vWell real life can 're crashing like 're playing in the sand. Holding your hand. Cause I remember every sunset. I remember every word you said. We were never gonna say goodbye...Singing la-da-da-da-da. Tell me how to get back to, Back to summer paradise with you. And I'll be there in a heartbeat, Oh-oh, I'll be there in a heartbeat...Oh-oh.."_

I sat the guitar down and pointed at Artie who wheeled out next to me. I started dancing (being a stripper really had some good sides to it.) Artie started rapping:

_ "Yeah I remember sunny mornings. And summer evenings. Now you're right next to me, And I am freezing. Was it real? Oh baby, tell me, was I dreaming? How can you show me paradise, When I'm leaving? Now my heartbeat is sinking  
Hope's shrinking. When I try to speak no words. Lip-syncing, Hope this is not just wishful thinking, Tell me that you care..And I'll be there in a heartbeat_."

I picked my guitar back up, pushed Arties chair, and started singing again,

_"Someday, I will find my way back, To where your name Is written in the sand..."  
_  
Artie, from his seat back by the charis, said, "_Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go_."

I continued,

"_Cause I remember every sunset, I remember every word you said, We were never gonna say goodbye... Singing la-da-da-da-da. Tell me how to get back to. Back to summer paradise with you. And I'll be there in a heartbeat. I remember when we first kissed. How I didn't wanna leave your lips. And how I've never ever felt so high. Singing La-da-da-da-da. Tell me how to get back to, Back to summer paradise with you, And I'll be there in a heartbeat, Oh-oh, I'll be there in a heartbeat, Oh-oh, I'll be there in a heartbeat ..."_

I finished, smiled right at Mercedes, gave Artie a high five, and then sat back down in my seat.

"Great performance Sam. Though it was flawed in several aspects of the theming property, it was still enjoyable. Bravo." Rachel clapped. Everyone else rolled their eyes at her.

"Great job Sam! You did GREAT with that song! Who's next?" Mr. Schue sounded pretty pumped about this. Of course, Rachel rose her hand immediately. Mr. Schue motioned for her and Finn to take the floor. Rachel counted Brad off, and they started right away.

Rachel: _"__What time is it where you are?_

Finn:_ "I miss you more than anything"_

Rachel: "_Back at home you feel so far"_

Finn: "_Waitin' for the phone to ring"_

Both:_ "It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down, I don't even wanna be in this town. Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy! You say good morning, When it's midnight, Going out of my head, Alone in this bed. I wake up to your __sunset__, And it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad, And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged, Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged, Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged..."_

Rachel: _ "What time is it where you are?"_

Finn: "_Five more days and I'll be home"_

Rachel:_ "I keep your picture in my __car__"_

Finn: _"I hate the thought of you alone"_

Rachel: _"I've been keepin' busy all the time"_

Finn: _"Just to try to keep you off my mind"_

Rachel: _"Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy..."_

Both: _"You say good morning, When it's midnight, Going out of my head Alone in this bed. I wake up to your sunset And it's drivin' me mad, I miss you so bad...And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged, Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged, Is so jet lagged..."_

Finn: "_I miss you so bad, I miss you so bad, I miss you so bad, I miss you so bad, I miss you so bad. "_

Rachel: _ "I wanna share your horizon"_

Finn: _ "I miss you so bad"_

Rachel: "_And see the same sunrising"_

Finn:_ "I miss you so bad"_

Rachel: _ "Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me."_

Finn:_ "You say good morning,When it's midnight, Going out of my head, Alone in this bed"_

Rachel: _ "I wake up to your sunset, And it's drivin' me mad, I miss when you say good morning, But it's midnight, Going out of my head, Alone in this bed"  
_

Both: _ "I wake up to your sunset, And it's drivin' me mad. I miss you so bad And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged Is so jetlagged Is so jetlagged..."_

"WOW! Amazing job! That was beautiful guys...just wow. Give it up for Finn and Rachel!" Mr. Schue clapped, pumping the class to applaud for them. Rachel looked exstatic, Finn looked confused, like always, but I was pissed. They couldn't do a better job than me. They just couldn't.

!

(_Santana's POV:)_

_ "Abuela?" I said through the phone. "Abuela, please just talk to me." I said to her. "Santana. I told you not to call."_

_ *CLICK* she hung up the phone, again. She wants me to be perfect, but I'm not. I won't ever be. I didn't grow up the way she wanted. But why does that mean she doesn't love me? _I shook the memory of the night before and the emotions running threw my mind when I saw Kurts hand in the air. _Shit._ He wanted to go next. I really wasn't in the mood sing. I felt like everything was falling apart. But I needed to sing at Nationals, so I was going to win this.

"Kurt, Santana, whenever your ready." Mr. Schue told us. The guitar player (how did I not learn the bands name after 3 years?) started to play, and for some reason I felt a tugging in the pit of my stomach.

_Kurt: "Hey, dad, look at me. Think back and talk to me Did I grow up according to plan? And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?But it hurts when you disapprove all along..."_

Me: "And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't pretend that I'm alright And you can't change me...

Both: "'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect...

Me: "I try not to think About the pain I feel inside Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spent with me Now seem so far away And it feels like you don't care anymore...

Both: "And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't stand another fight And nothing's alright!

Kurt: "'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever..  
Me: "I'm sorry I can't be perfect."  
Kurt: "Now it's just too late and We can't go back..."  
Me: I'm sorry I can't be perfect..

Me: "Nothing's gonna change the things that you said Nothing's gonna make this right again... " By this point I couldn't even hold back tears anymore. I don't know why I was crying, but it was like a waterfall sprung a leak in my eye...

_Kurt: "Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand"_

Both: "'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect 'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back...

_Me: "I'm sorry I can't be perfect..." _I wiped the tears away from my cheeks and took my seat before Mr. Schue even said anything.

"Your perfect to me San." Britt whispered to me, while the class clapped hesitantly.

"That was a GREAT song guys, the emotion put in there was just great, but I don't think that's what we're looking for for nationals. But you did a beautiful job with it. Who wants to go next?" Mr. Schue asked the class. Puck stood up and grabbed a guitar off the stand.

"I'll go Mr. Schue." He said. He didn't even hesitate to start.

_"This is who I am and this is what I like GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room if your looking for me I'll be at the show I could never find a better place to go Until the day I die I promise I won't change so you better give up I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change I just wanna have fun...I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change so you better give up. cause I'm not gonna change I don't wanna grow up. I like to stay up late spend hours on the phone hanging out with all my friends and never being at home I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone I'm immature but I will stay this way forever Until the day I die I promise I won't change so you better give up I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change I just wanna have fun I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change I don't wanna grow up I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up) I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up) I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change I just wanna have fun I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change so you better give up I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change I just wanna have fun I don't wanna be told to grow up And I don't want to change So you better give up No I don't want to change So you better give up Cause I'm not gonna change I don't wanna grow up!" _He finished the song, looking around. Artie and Sugar clapped, but no one else really did.

"Good job Puck. Next week I'd like to see Quinn, Artie, Blaine, and Brittany and Sugar." Mr. Schue didn't say anything else about Puck's performance. The bell rang and we all filed out of the class. I wanted to say that Kurt and I had the best shot at winning, but I know Rachel and Finn had a more audience pleasing song that us...I'd pry that solo from Rachel Berry's dead hands if that's what it took to sing at Nationals though.

_**A/N: **_**Thanks for reading. Please review. I'd appreciate it (:**

**Songs were:**

**Sam feat. Artie - Summer Paradise : Simple Plan Feat. Sean Paul**

**Finn and Rachel- Jet Lag: Simple Plan Feat. Natasha Bedingfield (sp)**

**Santana and Kurt- Perfect: Simple Plan**

**Puck- Grow Up: Simple Plan**

**I suggest listening to all these songs if you don't know them. They're good songs (:**_  
_


End file.
